Tortured Souls
by CatzChaos
Summary: The team helps new arrivals at the Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

Will walked into Magnus' office. She was sitting at her desk with a stack of books in front of her. She looked up as he walked in. "Will, I have a favor to ask of you. I have a friend who is coming in on the train today. Would you please pick her up for me?" She asked as she looked back in the book that was open on her desk.

"Sure, anyone special? A new abnormal? Maybe someone famous?" He smirked.

"Her name is Emily. She's coming to stay at the Sanctuary for a while." Helen Magnus closed the book she was looking at. She stood up, walked to the fireplace and embraced the warmth from it.

"Emily," he sighed, "ok, what time does her train come in?" Will asked as he walked around the couch to sit down.

"In less than an hour, so you may as well head out to get her. I know it's short notice, but you were supposed to be here a while ago."

"All right, I'm on my way. How will I know her?"

"Don't worry about that, she'll find you."

Will left the office and headed to get Emily from the train station.

* * * * * * *

Will walked into the station looking around. He stood in the middle of the large room surrounded by people. How they go about their daily life without knowing all that he knows. He remembers being one of those, oblivious of what lurks in the corners. That was a simpler life, but no way near as fulfilling.

"Excuse me, Will?" Asked a voice from behind him.

"Yes, are you Emily?" Will asked as he turned around.

She nodded. Emily was in her mid 30s. Not a bit what he expected. Her hair was shoulder length and light brown, almost a blonde. Her eyes were sad and deep brown. She looked as if she were hiding behind them. They were almost cold. "Can we go now, please? I'm not good in crowds." She said quietly.

"Of course, do you need to get any bags?"

"No, I have everything."

The drive back to the Sanctuary entailed little talking in the car. Will would ask Emily a question and get one or two word answers, until they reached the gates of the Sanctuary.

"Is that it?" Emily asked. Her eyes gazed up at the structure before her. "It's more beautiful than I imagined. Look at the architecture! Whoa." She stared at the Sanctuary as they drove around to the doorway.

* * * * * * *

Will showed Emily the way into the sanctuary. "Magnus should be in her office." He said as they started to walk down the hall. "We'll head that way."

Helen turned the corner of the hall. "I thought I saw you come in." Helen started. "Emily, I'm so glad you made it here safely."

"Helen, it's so good to see you." Emily walked to Helen and gave her a light hug. "Thank you so much for letting me come stay here. I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Helen shooed Will away, "Thank you Will, we're going back to my office. We have plenty of catching up to do."

Helen and Emily walked into the office. The fire was still burning and the smell of it embraced Emily. She walked toward the fireplace and warmed her hands. Her eyes stared at the fire.

"Care for some tea? Earl Grey?" Helen offered. Emily nodded. She turned around and sat down in the oversized chair. Helen sat opposite her on the couch. "Now, how long will you be staying with us?"

"As long as you will allow me to stay." Emily looked at her tea. "I just needed to get away."

"You can stay for as long as you want. I became quite concerned when your emails stopped. That just isn't like you. Would you like to talk about that?"

Emily shook her head slightly. "I'd rather not." She perked up, "You said you have a large library here. May I look through it and catch up on some reading while I'm here?"

"Of course, you can go in there anytime you want to. I'll be glad to show you it when we're done with our tea." Helen knew that Emily was hiding something. She was concerned about her demeanor. Emily was not as vibrant as she used to be. She looked as if she had aged more than the 10 years since they'd met. There was a deep emptiness in her face. Almost as if all emotions had left her.

Once they were done with their tea, Helen showed Emily around. She showed her where they library was located, then headed toward the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, they met up with Henry. "Emily, I'd like you to meet Henry." Helen said.

Henry put the sandwich down that he was eating, wiped his mouth with his arm. "Hi" he mumbled through his mouthful of sandwich.

Emily just nodded, acknowledging him. She gave a small smile toward him as Helen showed her around the kitchen.

"Emily will be staying with us for a while," Helen said. "Please be kind to her, Henry. No antics."

Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a room for you already," Helen added. "The Big Guy took your things there while I was showing you around." They headed out of the kitchen area back to the quarters. "I have to leave tomorrow to go to Berlin for a conference. I'm sorry I can't be here while you get settled in. I know you'll be fine though, Will and a few others will be around still. I think it would be good if you stopped in to talk with Will while I'm away. He can help you. He's quite capable of understanding more than it seems." They walked toward the last door in the hallway. "This is your room. If you need anything just ask. I will let Will know that you'll be stopping in to see him tomorrow. Let's say? 10am?"

Emily shrugged.

"Good, it's settled then. You get some rest. I will be back in three days."

"Thanks Helen. I really appreciate the help. Really." Emily walked into the room. Her backpack and bag were already placed neatly in the bedroom. The room was warm and relaxing. She walked to the bed and sat down. Staring at the cityscape out the window.

* * * * * * * * *

There was a knock on the door of his office. Will looked up from his desk. It was Magnus. She came in and stood in front of him. "While I'm gone at the conference, I need you to keep an eye on Emily. Something has changed in her. It concerns me greatly. It's been showing in our correspondence for some time now. She stopped emailing me several months ago, which is completely unlike her. I need you to make sure she is alright. Do you understand me?" Helen said as she leaned over the desk.

"Yea," Will scrunched his eyebrows. "I understand." He knew she was serious. The look of concern on her face was undeniable.

"I told her to be in your office at 10am tomorrow morning. If she is late, find her. My plane leaves at 8, so I won't be here. I am depending on you to take care of things while I'm away."

"Of course, Magnus. You know I will." Will knew that she could trust him. It wasn't like he had never been in charge of the sanctuary before. It was always a challenge when she was away, but it always worked out. Why would this time be any different? What was Magnus so concerned about. "You have safe trip." He said as she turned and walked out of the office.

* * * * * * * *

The glow of light shown from under the library door. It was the middle of the night, why would anyone be up at this hour, especially in the library? Henry walked into the library expecting to see the light had been left on accidentally. Instead, he saw Emily sitting quietly reading a book. She was sitting in a large leather chair. Her eyes were drooping with exhaustion, but she was not ready to turn in for the night.

"I thought I was the only one up at this crazy hour." Henry said, startling her. "Reading anything interesting?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I thought I would start at one end of the library and work my way across." She said as she glanced up from the book. It really had been an interesting book. It was about the vampire race. She knew of Helen's friend Nicola, but had not had the chance to meet him.

"Mind if I sit with you for a while?" He sat in the chair next to her. "What are you reading about?"

"Vampires, it's very interesting."

"Just what you want to read before going to bed, huh? Think you'll have nightmares from it?" He joked.

"This? Nightmares, no." she said as she looked back down she whispered, "Seen worse."

"So you're a friend of the doc?"

"Yea"

"Not one for sleeping?"

"No."

Henry was at a loss to continue the conversation. "Ok, well, I just saw the light on and wanted to make sure it was off if no one was in here. Would you turn it off when you leave?"

"Sure"

Henry got up and walked back to his room.

* * * * ** * * *

Will sat in his office. It was already after 10. Where was she? He got up and decided that he would go look for her. Emily was supposed to be in his office at 10am. He wondered if she had gotten lost in the sanctuary. He could understand that. There are so many twists and turns that it can confuse anyone. When he got to her room he knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again a little louder. Still no answer. He quietly opened the door, unsure if she was asleep or not. The bed was still made, her bags had been disheveled. She clearly was here, but not in her room.

Will walked around, looking for her. He found Henry in his tech lab. "Have you seen Emily?" Will asked as he stood inside the doorframe.

"Saw her at about 3 in the library. She was reading. Not very talkative is she?" Henry said looking up from his computer.

"No, she's not. Thanks." Will left the lab and headed to the library. He walked into the library; usually it wasn't as quiet as it was right now. He could see her sitting with her back to the door. She must have fallen asleep while reading.

"Emily?" he said quietly as not to scare her out of her sleep. She stirred in the seat. "Emily, wake up." He sat in the chair across from her. He touched her hand gently.

Emily woke with a start. She almost jumped out of the seat. There was a look of complete fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Will said.

She breathed in deeply and let it go slowly. The color came back to her face. "It's ok" she said as she closed up the book that had almost fallen off her lap. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep in here. What time is it?"

"Almost 11."

"I'm so sorry; I was supposed to meet you in your office at 10, wasn't I?" Her face flush with embarrassment, she looked down at the floor. "Let me just return this book to it's place."

"How much sleep did you get?" Will asked noticing that she seemed off balance when she stood up.

"I dunno." She walked to the shelf where she had gotten the book only a few hours before and slid it back into its designated space. She knew she would be back to read it later. "Ok, I'm ready, sorry."

"No need to apologize. I know it's difficult to sleep in a new place." They headed out of the library. Will was glad that he followed Helen's instructions. Somehow she knew that Emily would be late. He now wondered why.

They walked into this office. The light from the window was dim. It was a dreary day outside. It looked like it would be raining all day. Will offered her a seat in the nook of his office. There was an oversized loveseat with a small table next to it tucked into the nook. Next to it was another oversized chair.

"So, I guess Helen told you that I was supposed to be here at 10 huh?" She started.

"Yes, she seems deeply concerned about you."

"I'm fine." She stated.

"Well, would you care for anything to drink??

"No thanks, I'm fine." She sighed. "You the sanctuary shrink?"

Will smiled with that statement. He's thought about that before, but never wanted to say it that way. "I guess you can call me that."

"Great" she said looking back at the floor.

"So," Will started. "Tell me how you met Dr Magnus."

Emily looked at the window. It had been a long time since she'd thought about that day. "Well, Helen was in the area and we met. I think she planned it." She stated.

Will raised his eyebrows. That was a short answer. "Ok, so, what do you do? Are you working?"

"Yea, I work with the local police in their missing persons department."

"That must be stressful?"

"Yea." She paused. "Ok, just ask me what you want to know." She seemed to be getting angry.

"All right, why did you want to come here?"

"I needed to get away." She could feel the anxiety building in her. She started to itch everywhere. Why did this always happen. She never could understand. "I have a gift." She stated. "I can find people. People who are missing. I see what they see. I can't do it anymore. I needed to get out."

"That's an amazing gift. So you can actually see what someone is seeing?"

"Yes, it was really great at first. Then it became stronger. I can feel what people are feeling now. Sometimes even know what they're thinking."

"You've been able to find people this way?"

"Yes, by their surroundings, smells, memories, all sorts of things." Emily was finally opening up or so Will though.

They continued talking for a short while. As they talked Will could see that Emily was becoming more and more uncomfortable. She was scratching her arms, staring at her shoes, and slightly shaking. When he realized that she was shaking he decided that their time was up. "Emily, I appreciate you being so open with me. I think that you have done a wonderful job helping others."

She glanced up at his face, it took a moment, but she allowed her eyes to meet his. He looked at her with such concern. As quick as their eyes met, she looked away. She stood up from the loveseat to leave the room.

"You know, we can talk anytime. It doesn't have to be in here or at a designated time." Will said. He knew this was going to take some time to really find out what was going on inside her head. "You know, if you are having problems sleeping, I can give you something to help…"

"No," she interrupted him. "I can't." She was breathing deeply now. Almost hyperventilating. "Please don't make me." She was scared, almost terrified.

"It's ok," Will noticed her fear. "I'm not going to force it on you. I'm just concerned because you had such a difficult time last night."

"Don't worry about it." She walked out of the office.

Will wondered why she didn't accept his offer. He knew that she'd only gotten a couple hours of sleep. He turned, walked back to his desk and started to fill out some papers in her file.

* * * * * * * * *

The phone rang waking Will out of his sleep. "Hello?" he said sleepily. He glanced at the clock on the dresser. It read 1:23am. "Hello?" He repeated.

"I'm sorry for calling at such a late hour there. I'm looking for Dr Zimmerman." Said the voice on the other end.

"Yes, that's me" he said sitting up in his bed. The night seemed to go by quickly. "how can I help you?"

"This is Olauf VonAuschburg. I was expecting Dr Magnus to arrive by now. Was there any troubles in her travels?"

"Not that I'm aware of Olauf, she should have been there by now." With the question put in front of him, he was now wide awake. What happened to Magnus? He knew too many of her stories to know that anything could have happened.

"Well, if you hear from her, please ask her to call me. I will let the counsel know that she will be late." Olauf said.

"Yes, I will do that." There was a click on the other end. He quickly got himself together. Racing toward Kate and Henry's rooms. He woke each of them up. "Magnus never made it to the conference." He told them. "We need to find out what's going on, where she is." He stopped. His mind raced to Emily. He knew she could find her from what she told him earlier that day. Was it too much for her?

Henry, Kate and Will started calling. They checked with all their contacts. She was no where to be found. What about the Big Guy? Did he make it there with her? _I'm sure they're fine. The Big Guy wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not after that thing with the ozone beetle. _Will thought.

* * * * * * * * * *

It had been several hours since Olauf had called. So far all they knew was that Magnus and the Big Guy had landed in Berlin. So they made it that far. After that their trail stops. Will sat at his desk. His hands holding his head. It throbbed from lack of sleep and stress. He stared at the computer monitor in front of him. He wondered where they could be when there was a knock on the door. He looked up at the door. It was Emily.

"Do you have a moment?" she said.

He gathered his thoughts. "Of course, how can I help you?" He asked even though he wanted to ask her for help. He knew that would be their last resort.

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten upset when you offered to help me with my lack of sleep." She started. She was still looking lower than his face. She saw that Will seemed to be upset about something. "It looks like I came at a bad time. I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to what you're working on."

"Magnus is missing." Will blurted out. "She was supposed to arrive in Berlin last night. She got on the plane and it landed, but after that we don't know what happened."

Emily's face became pale. She shook her head. "No, there's no way." She turned around and quickly walked out the door and down the hall. She reached for the elevator button but her arm was stopped by Will's hand. He grabbed her arm.

"Look, I know this is hard for you. I know there is so much more that we need to talk about. But Magnus is missing, so is the Big Guy. I need your help." He spoke quickly, "Please help me find them." He pleaded.

"I can't" She said and pressed the button. She stared at the elevator.

"Why? Why can't you do this? Why won't you help Helen? Did she even question your wanting to come here out of the blue like you did? No, she didn't. She set everything up for you and made sure you got here safely. Why can't you help her?" He was getting upset.

"You don't understand." She said. The elevator door opened. She stepped in, Will followed her.

"Then make me understand. Tell me why you won't do this." He demanded.

She pressed the inside button waiting for the door to close. She began to itch again. She could feel her heart beating inside her chest. The elevator seemed to be moving slowly. She wanted to return to her room and hide in there, away from Will and everyone else.

Will turned and pressed the stop button on the elevator. "I want to know, and I want to know now! Why won't you help her?"

She began to scratch her arms again. They itched more than ever. Even with her scratching them, they itched even more. Her chest was becoming tight, it was difficult to breathe.

Will noticed her behavior right away. This was an anxiety attack. He'd seen it yesterday during their talk, but nothing like it was becoming. He took a breath in and talked calmly to her. "Please Emily, tell me why." He said gently.

Emily looked up with pleading eyes. Her face became flush and warm. She'd felt this before. She knew what was coming. She leaned against the wall of the elevator. The wave of blackness came over her. She collapsed.

Will saw it happening, as if in slow motion. He tried to make sure she fell as gently as possible. Had he pressed her too hard? He stood up and pressed the button again on the elevator, allowing it to continue to the floor it was designated to go to. He crouched down by Emily. Her color was returning to normal, but she wasn't waking up. It felt like hours until the doors opened, even though it had only been a minute or two. When the doors opened, Henry was standing outside them.

Henry saw Emily on the floor. "She ok?" He asked.

"We were talking," Will said quickly, "and she just collapsed. I think it was a panic attack. Let's get her to the infirmary and make sure she's ok."

* * * * * * * *

"Still no luck?" Will asked as Kate came in shaking her head. He had been in the infirmary with Emily for about an hour now.

"No, think Druid got a hold of her?" Kate asked.

"I don't think so, but you never know."

"What's up with sleeping beauty?"

"She collapsed in the elevator. She should have woken up by now." Will said looking over at her. He had an IV in already, as he noticed that she was severely dehydrated. "Keep looking. She's out there."

Emily stirred on the bed. She could hear the voices in the room, but was unsure whose they were. She could see a bright light coming from another room.

Kate left the room. Will stood by Emily. "Hey," he said gently. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Emily turned her head away from him. She did not answer. She opened her eyes and looked away from her new found friend. She felt exhausted, as if she had run a marathon.

"I'm sorry I pressed you. I shouldn't have. My emotions got the best of me." Will apologized.

"It's ok, you're worried about Helen. I am too." She still kept her glance low. She slowly sat up in the bed. "What happened?"

"You had a panic attack." The answer didn't seem to surprise her. "You'll be fine. You're dehydrated too, that's why I gave you an IV. When did you eat last?"

She shrugged. She honestly had no idea. The last couple of days were a blur in time. "Well, Henry's making you something to eat." He continued. "Can you please help me find Magnus?"

Emily took a deep breath, "yes" she said quietly. She closed her eyes and took another breath. She sat quietly for a moment or two on the bed. Her breathing became deep and slow.

Henry walked in with a sandwich for Emily. "Dinner is served" he said as he realized that the room was quiet. "What's going on?" he asked Will.

Will motioned for Henry to be quiet. They stood there waiting. Emily was still sitting with her eyes closed. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked up.

"She's fine. She's with Olauf."

Will picked up his cell phone and called Magnus. "Magnus?" He said as she answered her phone.

"Will, hello. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. We were delayed in customs. I apologize for any worry it has caused you." She said smiling at the other end. The room she was in was full of amazing antiques. "We will be staying an extra day so I will see you the day after tomorrow."

Will put his phone down, "She's right, Magnus is fine." Emily was still sitting quietly on the bed, eyes closed. She opened her eyes. Anger filled her face. She pulled the IV out, got up off the bed and stormed out of the room.

"What? She didn't want a sandwich?" Henry joked.

Emily was full of anger. She walked faster than she had before. Her arms were itchy again. She began to scratch them. This time she couldn't control the itch. She found a window seat to sit by. Will and Henry weren't too far behind her.

"Emily?" Will called to her. "What's wrong?"

"It was a set up. She knew I would give in. She just knew. I don't want to use this anymore. I can't stand it. I hate seeing what other people can see. I hate feeling what they can feel." She was in tears now. "I've seen things that people should never see." She continued to scratch her arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Will noticed that her scratching became digging. Her arms were bleeding now.

"Stop," he said gently stopping her hands.

"I'll get some bandages" Henry said as he went back to the infirmary.

"You'll be ok." He said gently. Her gaze was focused on the floor. He sat next to her on the window seat. He gently put his arm around her, allowing her to lay her head in the nook of his shoulder. She cried for what seemed to her like an eternity.

* * * * * * * * * *

The sun was shining outside the bedroom window. Emily turned away from the light. The sunlight hurt her eyes. She was unsure about how long she had been asleep. It was not a normal sleep; she didn't seem to have any dreams. She could hear someone moving around. She slowly opened her eyes. Sunk in the chair next to her bed was Will, sound asleep. How long had he been there? How long had she slept?

Will stirred slowly waking up. "Hey," he said as he saw she was awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." She answered. "What happened?"

"Henry came back with a sedative beside bandages."

Emily looked at her arm. It was real, it did happen. She couldn't believe that she dug her finger nails into her arm. "I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. I feel like I've been such a burden to you since I got here."

"I don't mind, what are friends for?"

Emily slowly sat up in her bed. The room was quiet and the sunlight peeked through the curtains. "How long did I sleep?"

"I kept you out for a while. You were exhausted. Magnus will be home shortly."

"How long did I sleep?"

"About 14 hours."

"Thanks." Emily looked at the blankets avoiding eye contact with Will. "Did she really do this on purpose?"

"No, she didn't." Will stood up. "I bet you're hungry. Are you up to going into the kitchen with me for something to eat?"

"Sure, can you let me change first?" Emily said as she realized she was still wearing the clothing she arrived in a few days earlier.

* * * * * * * * *

Will was seated in his office, behind his desk when Magnus walked in.

"Will, have you seen Emily?" She said realizing that Emily was sitting in the oversized loveseat in his office reading a book. "Emily, I'm so glad you're alright. I must apologize, I never meant for you to use your gift. I know that must have been very difficult for you. Please understand that it was not planned. Things really didn't go well for us when we got to Berlin." Magnus sat in the chair next to her. She reached out her hand and gently laid it on Emily's

"I know. It wasn't your fault. I guess the stress of things just got to me. I'm sorry." Emily said looking up at her friend. "I should have known. You are too caring of a person to torment anyone like that."

"I'm glad you understand. Would you like to join me for some tea in my office? I would love to tell you of the things I saw while in Berlin." Helen said standing up.

"Sounds good." Emily turned to Will. "Can I leave the book in here for now? I'll come back in a little while for it." This was the first time that she made complete eye contact with him while talking to him.

Will nodded. "Sure." He smiled knowing that progress had been made.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters, only Emily. She's mine, you can't have her, maybe you can borrow her, but you have to ask first.

Emily sat reading as she often did. She was finally feeling more relaxed in the Sanctuary. Helen had returned the week before and they had spent some time talking. She understood that Helen would never have put her in that place of looking for her. Why she'd thought that she didn't know. It was probably the stresses of her life getting to her. The library was peaceful and warm. She had already finished several books in the time that she had been there.

Will entered the library looking for Emily. "I thought you might be here." He said sitting in the chair next to her. "What are you reading about today?"

"Actually, I was reading The Hobbit. I thought I would give reality a break." She said.

"That's always a good thing." He stated. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

She looked down for a moment and smiled a shy smile. "Yes, that would be really nice." She placed the book back on the shelf where she had found it earlier in the morning.

"I was thinking. You've been here over a week now, but haven't gone outside once. Would you like to have lunch out on the grounds?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She never realized that she hadn't gone outside. "Outside sounds good."

"Good," Will lead her to an area in the courtyard of the Sanctuary. There was already a meal placed on a table for them. Had he planned this out? He had the lunch already here for them.

It was a warm sunny day. She had forgotten what the warmth of the sun felt like. The sun warmed her enough to want to remove her sweater, but she hesitated. She knew that her arm was still healing. She had been hiding it with sweaters and hoodies all week. Trying to forget that day.

"It is warm out today, why don't you take your sweater off?" Will suggested. "You don't want to get overheated."

She looked down. She didn't want to look at him now. That fear was approaching her inside. "No, I'm fine." She said and began to eat.

"You know," Will began. "Before I came here I worked for the police department as well. The things that one sees there can really be horrifying." She nodded in response. "Do you think you could ever go back?"

"I don't know." She looked down at her food. "It's just gotten so hard to see what I see."

"I wish I could understand more. You said you can feel the person's emotions and thoughts?"

"Yes, sometimes. Especially when the emotions and thoughts are strong."

He could tell she was drifting inside a little. "So, what else do you do? When you're not working?" He wanted to lighten the conversation.

She smirked and looked off to the side. "Other than reading, not much anymore."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I used to go singing, you know, karaoke. It's fun. But it's been several years now."

"Karaoke? Hmm." Will looked at his food. He realized that he hadn't even started eating yet. He took a bit of his food. He was glad the Big Guy had cooked for them; he knew that if he had tried to make something it would have been a simple sandwich and nothing half as tasty.

"You know, I can help you understand." Will looked confused. "You said you want to understand what I see. I can show you." She glanced back at her food. She couldn't eat anymore. The thought of sharing this with someone again was making her stomach turn.

"You can?" Will was shocked that she would even be ready to suggest that. "How can you do that?"

"I don't know. I've done it once before. Unfortunately, the person I shared this with left. He couldn't handle it. I don't even know if you can." She pushed her plate away from her. "Thanks so much for lunch, and getting me outside. I forgot how warm the sun felt." She sat back in her chair. The trees were green with summer colors.

"Are you ok?" Will asked.

"Yea, I was just looking at the trees. I never realized how green the leaves were."

Will looked at the trees she was staring at. "Yes, it is a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Will," She paused. "I really want to thank you. You've listened to me ramble on and on about so much. I appreciate that."

"Like I said before, that's what friends are for." Knowing it was an overused phrase, but so true. "I don't feel like your shrink anymore. I'm your friend." There was a truth in his voice.

"Then what can I do for you?" She asked. "I don't like having a friendship that's only one sided."

"You've already done so much for me. You've let me be your friend."

They finished up their lunch and talked for some time. The day was a beautiful relaxing day. She was feeling comfortable for a change.

* * * * * *

They sat facing each other on the couch in Will's office. Emily knew that this would be difficult. Will looked at her, wondering what this would be like. Emily looked at her arm, the marks were almost healed.

"What do you need me to do?" Will asked.

"Just relax." She took his hands in hers. Her fingers were ice cold, no wonder she brought a hoodie with her. "Close your eyes and clear you mind."

He listened to her. The two sat for a moment, there was no noise in the room, which would have been too distracting.

There were flashes in Wills mind. Pictures and noises. Everything was blurry and muffled. Emily breathed deeply and focused more. Now it was clear.

_He was with the Big Guy and Olauf. They were drinking tea talking. The room they were in was filled with beautiful antiques. Now there was a man coming at Will with an ax. It was almost as if it were in a movie, but he was terrified. He could hear the man yelling at him but didn't' know what he was saying. Just kill me, please, just kill me, get it over with. Now he was in a different room. He saw blood all over himself. What happened? How could he have done this? The thoughts in his head were confusing him. Did he just kill someone? He looked at his hands. They were covered with blood. He was happy about it though. _

It stopped abruptly. Will opened his eyes. Emily was crying. She had only shared three memories with him, but it pained her deeply to do this much. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled her hands away from Will. Emily stood up quickly, moving away from him.

He was speechless. How could he have killed someone? Was this what someone else had done? He looked at Emily. She had started pacing and shaking her hands, as if to shake the blood from them. She was overwhelmed with emotion. Will stood up and walked toward her.

She looked at the floor shaking her head. "No, go away." She moved farther away. She began to itch again. It had been a couple days since she had this happen to her. She had to stop.

"Emily," Will moved closer to her. "It's all right. I saw it, you showed me. You don't have to do that again." He reached out for her hands. This time she didn't pull away. They were cold, very cold. She began to shiver. Will guided her to the couch. He picked up her hoodie and wrapped it around her. She was freezing now. "Why are you so cold? Does this always happen?"

She shook her head slightly. "Not always," She sat on the couch.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Will was amazed that she could do such a thing. She showed him what she had seen. To have those memories of someone else in your head, that was truly a bewildering thought.

"You're welcome." She took a deep breath. Her itching had subsided slightly. "I'm sorry I had to show you something so horrific, but I knew if I just showed you a good memory you wouldn't truly understand."

"I understand better, but it's still not the same as what you're feeling." He knew that was true. He still could see the blood on his hands in his mind, but knew that it was not his memory. How could she sift through hundreds of memories that were not her own, but felt like they were? "You ok?" he asked.

"Sure." She answered. She took a deep breath and let it go slowly. She slipped her arms into her hoodie and zipped it. She shoved her hands deep in the pockets. She leaned back on the couch. "No, I'm not ok." She blurted out. "I want out. I want to leave."

"The Sanctuary?" Will scrunched his eyebrows.

"No, I'm just tired. Part of me wants to die, just get it over with. But I know that's not the answer. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Will understood. "Everyone feels that way at some point. You know that right?"

"Yea, I know."

"So, we take it one day at a time." Will said sitting back on the couch next to her. He could truly understand the confusion one feels when life becomes overwhelming. "Can I share something with you?"

She nodded. He then proceeded to tell her about the time the Cabal took him and turned him into a "monster". How he had attacked his friend Danny, even tried to kill him. "So, I know that the memories you have are not yours, but that's just it. It's not you, you didn't do those things, you didn't live those lives, you just witnessed them. I lived it, I wanted to kill him and I have to live with that."

She realized that he was opening up to her for a change. She looked at his eyes; she could see the anguish in them. "I'm sorry Will, I never realized."

"How could you?" he said. They sat quietly on the couch for a while. "How have you been sleeping?"

Emily looked out the window. "'bout the same, I guess." She replied.

Will could tell she was withdrawing from that question. He chose not to continue that topic.

There was a knock on Will's door. "Hey, Will, Doc wants to see you in her office." Kate said popping her head in the door.

"Sorry, Emily." Will said.

"That's ok. I'm going to head back to the library." Emily said standing up. She headed out the door. She was glad for the interruption. The idea of talking about sleep was not really what she wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen walked through the long corridor of the Sanctuary. In one hand she had a thick file folder; the other held her cell phone. "Of course, Sarah, we will be there soon." She paused. "Yes, you too."

She continued to walk toward her office. Will came around the corner. "Magnus, you wanted to see me?"

Helen walked into her office. "I just spoke with Sarah Malcolm, do you remember her?" Will nodded. "She has two kids in her care that would like to come stay at the Sanctuary." She placed the file folder on her desk. Helen reached in her pocket and pulled out her walkie talkie. "Henry. Kate. Please come to my office." She said into it.

"Sure thing Doc," replied Kate.

"On my way," said Henry.

"The kids that we're picking up, was Sarah having trouble with them?" Will asked.

"No," She replied. "They want to learn more about themselves in a different environment. Sarah said they are good kids, you know she's a good judge of character."

"Do you know anything about them?" Will was curious as always.

"From what I understand Sharina keeps short circuiting the fuse box in the house. I'm not sure about Jacob." Helen answered.

When Henry and Kate came into the office Helen explained to them about the two teenagers they would be bringing back to the Sanctuary. "Sarah also invited us to dinner, to allow time for Jacob and Sharina to get to know us before they leave. They will be welcome to come and go as they please." Helen explained.

* * * * * *

They parked the van and car in front of Sarah's house. It was an older house, two story. It looked quiet and calm from the outside. The team walked up to the front door.

Will noticed that the door was cracked open. "This isn't right." He said.

"You're quite right." Helen responded. She pushed the door open slowly. "Sarah?" She called out. There was no answer.

Helen entered the house. The team slowly walked through the house. It was quiet, much too quiet for a family of 6. The group split up to search the house. Sarah was expecting them, she should be here.

Kate entered the kitchen to find the people they were searching for. "Doc," She called. "In here." Her face was full of sadness.

The rest of the group headed to the kitchen. It was not what they were expecting. There were two teenagers on the floor, both had been stabbed and there was blood throughout the room. Will checked for a pulse but could not find one. Both the teenagers were dead.

Helen saw Sarah. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the kitchen cabinet. She was sitting in a pool of blood. "Sarah!" She exclaimed. Helen walked to her friend. Both her wrists had been cut; the knife was sitting on the floor next to her. Helen checked for a pulse. Sarah was alive. Her pulse was faint and slow. Her breathing was shallow. It hadn't even been an hour since Helen had spoken to her friend. How could this have happened? "She's alive; we need to stop the bleeding. Kate, find some towels and put pressure on her cuts." Kate did so.

Henry walked into the kitchen, saw the blood and turned around. "This isn't good." He said.

During all the commotion they hadn't realized that someone else had entered the house. Will saw her first. He walked over to her, trying to steer her away from the kitchen.

"My name's Will." He said walking her toward the living room.

"Nikki." She said. "What's going on? What happened?" She was getting upset.

"I don't know what happened. Sarah's been hurt. Magnus is helping her." He explained.

* * * * * *

The day had not turned out quite as Helen had thought it would. She had never expected to find her friend Sarah in her kitchen the way she had. Helen sat on the chair next to Sarah. Sarah had been unconscious for a couple hours now. Her wounds on her arms were cared for. Helen had stitched up the cuts herself.

"How's she doing?" Will asked as he came into the infirmary.

"As well as can be expected. How is Nikki?" Helen asked.

"She's with Henry. She's really upset. I can see why though. Two of her friends are dead and from what it looks like, the person who's been caring for her for two years killed them." Will said. He stood next to Helen. "It just doesn't make sense. Even the scene didn't." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the cuts on Sarah. They were still fresh when we got there. Probably not even 5 or 10 mins. They weren't very deep; would she have lost enough blood to still be out?" He paused. "Then there's the struggle. There was none. How could she take out both those kids and not be a struggle?"

"I agree, that does not make sense. We'll get more answers when she wakes up." Helen looked back at Sarah.

"Do you need anything?"

"No thank you. I'm fine. I'm going to stay here for a while."

"I understand. Sure you don't want any tea or anything?"

"No, I'm quite alright."

"All right, I'm going to go talk more with Nikki. Maybe she has an idea of what happened." Will left the room.

Helen sat with Sarah. After a short while, Sarah started to slowly wake up. Helen stood up. "Sarah." She said.

"Helen?" Sarah whispered in a raspy voice. "What?" She paused. "The kids? Are they ok?" Sarah cleared her throat.

"Sarah, what happened?" Helen started. "Why did you cut yourself?"

Sarah looked confused. "What?" She sat up a little. Both her arms were throbbing. "… I didn't …" She paused. "Helen, my kids... Where are they?" She sat up the rest of the way on the bed. She looked down at both her arms. They were bandaged from just below the elbow to her wrists. "Helen, I didn't do this. Why would I?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Oh my…" She paused. "Where's my kids?" She felt full of panic.

"Nikki's with Will and Henry." Helen answered.

"No, Nikki was at work. What about the others? Where are they?"

"I'm sorry Sarah," Helen started. She took Sarah's hand. "There was nothing I could do."

"What do you mean?" She paused. "No, no. You're wrong." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"We were making dinner, the kids and I. It was about half an hour after we talked. People barged in the front and back doors." Sarah paused, looked confused. "I remember being shot and everything went black. The next thing I know, I'm here."

"Shot? Where?" Helen asked.

"Right here," Sarah pulled her shirt down from her shoulder a little showing her clavical. There was a slight bruise, but nothing else there.

"Looks like a trank mark." Helen said. "That would make sense. You were out much longer than you should have been. The question is why would they come in and kill two of your kids?"

"Two?" Sarah questioned. "Four were home at the time. We eat as a family. We were making dinner. It would have been ready when Nikki got home so she could eat with us."


	4. Chapter 4

As Will approached the door to the study, he could hear Henry talking in a quiet calm voice. "Nikki, please sit down for a little bit." He heard Henry say as he opened the door. Henry was standing by the table watching Nikki pace back and forth across the room.

"I want to go home!" She yelled. She walked back to the other side. "I don't want to be here. You can't keep me here! Let me go home!" She pushed a chair.

"Henry?" Will questioned.

Henry's expression said it all. His eyebrows lifted and shoulders shrugged. "She's upset, can you blame her?"

Will walked to Henry. "What did you tell her?" He said quietly.

"Only that we're here to help."

"Nothing about the kids?"

"No, I haven't been able to talk to her. She's been pacing and storming around." Henry said.

"Talking behind my back?" Nikki said as she stormed up to them.

"Nikki, you need to calm down." Will said sitting down on a chair.

"No! I want to go home!" She yelled. Nikki picked up a cup of water that was on a table and threw it across the room. "Take me home, NOW!" She yelled.

Will reached in his pocket, pulled out his walking and pressed the button to talk. "Magnus"

"Yes Will," Helen replied

"I think we need your help here. Maybe some sedatives too." Will told her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nikki won't calm down and she's becoming violent." Will explained.

"On my way." Helen replied.

* * *

Sarah looked at Helen. "Let me come with you. I can help." She started. "You won't need to sedate her."

"Yes, I believe you're right. I will bring something, just in case we need it." Helen helped Sarah off the bed. Helen went to the medical cabinet. She searched for the right medication and a syringe.

"Helen, has anyone told her about Jessie and Thomas?" Sarah asked as they walked to the study the others were in.

"Yes, she saw them at the house." Helen said as they rounded a corner. "I cannot imagine how she is feeling right now. How old is she?"

"She's only 15. I've had her in my home for over two years now. She's been through a lot in her short life." Sarah quickened her pace. "We need to hurry." Sarah began to look extremely worried.

Within a few minutes they were at the study where Nikki was. Helen and Sarah walked into the room. Nikki was still pacing around; however, there was more than just one glass broken on the floor. The room was a mess. On the floor lay a picture from the wall. The glass had been broken and the tapestry torn. Several chairs were overturned. Will and Henry were just standing back watching. They were not going to try to stop her yet.

"Sarah," Nikki said as she saw them enter the room. Her face was flush with anger. There were a few cuts on her from the damage she had done in the room, nothing major to worry about. She stopped in her tracks, holding a lamp in her hand. She was ready to throw it across the room at Will and Henry.

"Nikki," Sarah said gently. "Please put that down." She took a step closer to her. "You know this is not going to solve anything." Sarah looked straight at Nikki. There was a connection between the two; it could be felt in the room. Sarah slowly moved closer to her.

Nikki lowered her arm and looked at the floor. The lamp slipped from her hand. Sarah was next to her already.

"Look at me Nikki," Sarah spoke softly. "We'll be alright." Sarah took her in her arms as only a mother does. Nikki tucked her face into Sarah's hug and sobbed.

It felt like eternity to everyone in the room. Nikki slowly backed away from Sarah. They had both been crying for several minutes. Sarah kept hold of Nikki's hand, leading her to the couch to sit down. "Come on" Sarah said. "Let's sit down."

The atmosphere in the room had changed. Helen sat across from Sarah and Nikki. Sarah held Nikki's hand still, not wanting to let go for fear of another meltdown form her.

"Nikki," Helen said. "I know this is a lot to take in right now. It would be safer if you both stay here for now. I would ask however, that this behavior stop. It is not acceptable."

Nikki glanced moved from Helen's eyes to Sarah's. She nodded her head slightly. "I understand." She whispered.

Henry and Will had already started to clean up the room. The disheveled chair was returned to its upright position.

"I'm sorry," Nikki said to Helen.

Helen nodded. "Please don't let it happen again." She looked at Sarah. "I'll have some rooms set up for you both. You both must be hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"Can someone please take Nikki to get some food? I would like to help you Helen." Sarah looked at Nikki. "I want you to eat and then go get some sleep. You worked today too, remember. I will let you know anything as soon as I find out."

Nikki looked at Sarah with tear streaks on her cheeks. "Promise?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I promise." She squeezed the hand she was holding. "We'll find them. This is what Helen does." She smiled sweetly at the teenager.

Helen motioned for Will to come over to them. "Will, can you please take Nikki to the kitchen and help her get something to eat. Then show her to a guest room, please."

"Be glad to." He said. Will looked at Nikki. "Shall we?" He extended his arm with that offer.

Nikki looked unsure. She trusted Sarah. Nikki let go of Sarah's hand, stood up and headed to the doorway. "Don't forget, you promised." She said to Sarah as her and Will headed to get something to eat.

* * *

Helen sat at the computer. She was waiting for some information that Henry was retrieving from the street cameras near Sarah's house. She was hoping this would give them a lead on the two missing teens. "Sarah, do you have any idea who would want to take them?" She said turning to Sarah.

Sarah was seating on the leather chair closest to the fireplace. She sighed deeply. "No, I don't. I know that they were really antsy the last couple days, but that may be because of their coming here." She stopped and looked at the fire. "I've called their friends, no one has any idea. And I keep replaying what happened at the house in my head. Trying to remember faces, but when I do, they're blank. We have to find them Helen."

"We will." Helen looked back at the computer. "Ah, looks like Henry got the recording from your street corner. Maybe we'll find something here." Sarah walked to Helen, standing behind her she watched as the video feed started.

There were many people coming and going throughout the day. They spotted several people dressed in similar clothing as Sarah had described. They group of people went to her house. Two went around to the back door, three through the front door. There were no vehicles that could be seen. When they left the house they carried out two bodies. They stood and wanted for a few moments. From out of no where a man appeared. Helen had seen John teleport several times; she knew that is what this person was doing as well. He stood shorter than the rest. He had white blonde hair and wore a red sweatshirt. He took two at a time and came back for the rest. When he returned for the last two, the young man turned full circle. It was as if he knew he was being watched. He looked in the direction of the camera, they could see his face.

"Perfect." Helen said. "I'll have Henry run a facial comparison. With luck, we'll get a hit." She took out her walkie, "Henry" She said.

"Yea Doc," Henry replied.

"We found something. I need you to run a facial comparison for me. There's a young man in the video feed. Blonde hair. Find out who he is." She told him.

"Sure Doc." Henry replied.

"Sarah, please tell me about Sharina and Jacob." Helen turned her attention to Sarah. She got up and walked toward the couch. "Would you care for some tea?" She asked sitting down.

"Thank you." Sarah sat back in the oversized leather chair she had been in a few minutes before. "Sharina is so much fun. She is always happy and friendly. She has this glow about her when she walks into a room. She does have a temper on her though, worse than Nikki. When she gets mad, watch out. The last time she lost her temper, I lost a microwave and three fuses in the house." Sarah smiled.

"Can she control the electrical impulses when she gets angry?"

"Oh yea, she can if she wants to. She's becoming stronger and more controlled. She really wanted to come here because of Jacob. They've been together since before they came to my house. They helped each other out for about a year when they were on the streets." She paused. "That seems like such a long time ago. They've been with me for almost three years now. The three of them came in together. They didn't want to be separated. Thomas was with them." Her thoughts were racing now. "I just can't believe they're gone." She was fighting off the tears. She took a cleansing breath releasing it slowly.

"Doc," Kate came into Helen's office. "I got some info from Remy. He heard that there's someone in Old City collecting abnormals, the younger the better I guess."

"Anything else?" Helen asked.

"No, he didn't have much else that was useful." Kate said.

"Thank you Kate."

Helen looked at Sarah. "Please continue. Tell me about Jacob." She could see that Sarah was fighting off tears as she though about the loss of her kids.

"Jacob, well," she paused. "He's unique in his own way. Very quiet young man. He had telekinetic abilities. He doesn't like to use them at all though. He's made that clear. So why would someone be collecting abnormals? We need to find them." Sarah was getting upset just thinking about the possibility of someone hurting the kids.

"We're doing all that we can to find them." Helen reassured her.

"Look Helen," Sarah stood up. "I can't stand not doing anything. Sitting here talking to you is not finding them. What else can we do?"

"We have several people out on the streets looking for them, Henry's trying to find out who that young man was, I think you should take care of Nikki." Helen told her.

"You're right. I do need to check on her. Never know what she's up to." Sarah stood up. "Thanks Helen." She headed to Nikki's room to check on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily sat reading more of the Hobbit in the library. It had been a peaceful day for her. Mostly reading after her conversation with Will earlier that day. She enjoyed being able to relax and read by the fire in the library. The leather chairs were welcoming for her. As she delved herself into the book she began to loose focus of what she was reading. Words began to run together.

_The sun was setting on the cityscape. There was a deep voice from behind her. She could not distinguish what was being said. Turning around to see who was speaking to her, she saw the blood. Her hands were covered in blood. Who's blood was it? Fear crossed her face. "NO, I can't do that." She thought. _

_ The voice got louder as she took a step forward. "Emily." It whispered. "I see you Emily." _

_ The blood was gone off her hands now. She could feel his presence. He wanted to touch her. He reached out his hand, she could feel it but not see it. Where was he? Who was he? _

_ She looked around her. She was in a room filled with bodies. The stench of dead bodies fill the air. She gagged, trying not to allow it to control her. "Emily" The voice said louder. "I know where you are!" It yelled._

"Emily," whispered Will, he touched her hand gently.

Emily woke with a start. The book fell from her lap creating a loud thud that echoed through the library.

"Emily, you fell asleep in here again." He said. He sat in the leather chair opposite her. "Are you OK?" he asked her.

"Yea, sorry." She knew she was just dreaming now. She tried to shake off the feeling from the dream.

"I have a favor to ask you." Will started. "It's not easy for me to ask you this, but I need your help."

Emily looked at the fire. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Two kids were taken from their home. We have very little to go on. Do you think you can help us find them?" Will knew it would be difficult for her, but also knew he wasn't sure when they would find the kids.

Emily sat quietly staring at the fire. Her eyes filled with tears. What would she find if she helped Will? She'd seen enough bloodshed. The emotions from the previous dream still overwhelmed her. 'Yea" she whispered to him. She turned away from him. "Course I'll help."

* * *

Helen sat on the couch next to Sarah. Will walked into the room with Emily. He glanced at Helen, smiled slightly and nodded at her. Emily walked to the chair opposite Sarah to sit down.

"Sarah, I'd like you to meet Emily. Emily, Sarah." Helen introduced. "Emily is going to help us to find Sharina and Jacob." Helen motined for Emily to sit down, which she obliged.

"I know it sounds absurd Sarah, but I would like to help in the only way I can." Emily started. "Could you please tell me about Sharina and Jacob?"

Sarah looked at Helen questioning the statement put infront of her. Helen nodded her head. "Please go ahead. Tell her about them. I've seen first hand what Emily can do, it's quit extrodinary." Helen said.

"If you think it will help." Sarah started. "What do you want to know?"

"Jacob, how old is he?" Emily asked.

"17."

"Ok, tell me what he's like. His personality, anything he's interested in. Whatever comes to mind when you think about him." Emily sat on the edge of the chair. She placed her elbows on her knees and bowed her head. Closing her eyes she started to take deep cleansing breaths. She focused on the words and description coming from Sarah.

_The room was dark, small. Where was she? She could hear voices but they were muffled. Light shown through cracks around her. She couldn't move. There was crying near her, faint whispers of a girl crying. She was scared. Nothing made any sense. Why was she here? Scrunched up in a ball. She must be in a crate. Where? More noises came from outside the wood slats. She couldn't understand it. Men, two, maybe three. More crying and what sounded like children calling someone. It was so dark. Why can't she move? _

Emily opened her eyes. Looking at Sarah she took a deep breath. "He's alive. I don't know where. In something like a crate I think. It was really dark and the voices I heard didn't make any sense." She looked at Will for reassurance.

He walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "you're doing great." He said.

Taking a deep breath Emily looked back at Sarah. "And Sharina?" she closed her eyes and listened to the description of the other missing teenager.

_Black, nothing. She tried to open her eyes, nothing. She tried to move, nothing. Noises seemed so far away. Crying, she could hear someone crying. The crying got farther and farther away._

Emily looked up at Sarah. Her face was full of hope. "She's alive as well. I can't see anything. I think she's in the same room as Jacob. She's not awake though." She paused. "I'm sorry. I can't see where they are." She stood up. "I tried, I really did."

"thank you Emily. I appreciate you trying to find them for us. Do you think you will be able to try again later? They could be drugged right now, maybe you'll have better luck later." Helen said as Emily headed to the door.

"Yea, I'll try again." She left feeling as if she had not helped in any way. She headed down the long corridor, to the elevator.

"Emily." It was Will following her. "You did great. We know they're still alive. That's a big relief for Sarah." He pressed the elevator button.

"Yea, you're right. They are alive, for now." Emily looked toward the floor once again.

"I know it was hard. What you did today was a great thing." He continued. The elevator door opened.

Emily stepped in. "I'll try again later. I have a link to them now, I can find them easier when they're more coherent. I'll be in my room for a while." She pressed the elevator button to end the conversation.

Will returned to Helen's office. Sarah had tear lines down her cheeks. She understood that her kids were still alive. Now to help find them.

"I need to go talk to Nikki." Sarah stood up to leave the room. "Please keep looking."

"Indeed." Helen replied. She looked at her young protegue. "Will, I want you to talk some more with Emily about what she heard. Maybe she missed something. A sound that could point us in a direction."

"Yea, that's what I was thinking too. She headed back to her room. I'll go up there in a few minutes. I need to grab a bite to eat. Have you eaten at all today?" He wondered.

"Yes, Kate brought me something earlier thank you." She stood up from the couch and walked to her desk. It was covered with papers, maps and an empty tea cup. "I'll keep going over what we know already. I'm sure there's something we missed. Please keep me informed if Emily comes across anything that might be useful."

"Of course."

* * *

Will knocked on the door of Emily's room. He carried with him a tray of fresh fruit. The door opened slowly. "Yes?" Emily answered.

"I come bearing fruit for the soul." He said as he bowed. She smiled, almost laughed. Will had never seen her smile like this nor had he heard her laugh. "If this is all it takes to get you to smile, I should have done this a week ago. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yea, sorry." She said opening the door the rest of the way. The room was tidy, as if she hadn't been in it often. The drapes on the window hung wide open letting in the last few rays of sunlight. Her bed made as if she had never slept on it.

Will walked into the room and placed the tray of fruit on the small table by the window. He glanced toward the sunshine. "I thought you might be hungry." He said.

"Thanks." She replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't help any more than I did." Emily walked over to the tray. She picked up a strawberry, looked at it and took a small bite. "Mmm. Thanks." She walked to the bed and sat down. "I'll try again in a little bit."

Will sat in the chair nearest the table. "Would you prefer that I stay or leave?" he asked.

"Can you stay please." She hesitated. "I don't like going somewhere else alone. Sometimes I have a hard time finding my way back. Especially if emoitions are high."

Will handed her a plate of fruit. "Eat some more first." He waited for a moment to change the topic. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Usually with my eyes closed. I haven't figured out how to do it with them open yet." She replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

She looked at her plate. "Not well." She admitted.

"Would you tell me why?"

"Nightmares."

"Yea, those can keep you up at night."

She was drifting back inside herself. Emily reached behind her, pulled the blanket that was on her bed over her shoulders. She suddenly got a chill. The fruit was fresh and juicy. Slowly she ate each piece until the plate was vacant of food. She placed the plate on the bed next to her. "Ok, let's try again." She said.

Emily sat crossed legged on the bed. She closed her eyes and took slow breaths until she was relaxed. The blanket still wrapped around her.

_Only slats of light shown through the wood of the crate. Listening intently on her surroundings she could no longer hear anyone crying next to her. There were strange clicking sounds. "Sharina?" she whispered but it wasn't her voice. The darkness overwhelmed her. _

Emily opened her eyes. She shook her head. "Jacob is still not coherent. Nothing is making sense." Twisting her neck and stretching her back, she took up the same position. This time looking for Sharina.


	6. Chapter 6

_She opened her eyes slightly. The room was dark. The table she lay on was cold to the touch. One light way off in the corner of the room was all she could see. "Let's see what this one can do" came from a voice behind her. Someone came up from behind and stuck her with a needle. A burning sensation ran up her arm. She couldn't move. The light flashed. Glass shattered from the breaking bulb. There was a blue light coming from where the light bulb was. The blue became a haze. It ran from one wall across to her face. She felt full of anger. "Why are they doing this to me?" The light became brighter, almost white in color. In an instant the light streamed behind her. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room._

Emily opened her eyes so see Will sitting next to her. His arm wrapped around her. "You ok?" He asked.

She pulled away from him slightly. "She just killed someone." Emily gazed out the window. The smell of burning flesh still fresh in her nostrils. The smell became overwhelming. Suddenly she jumped up from the bed and grabbed the garbage can next to the night table. Unwillingly, the contents of her stomach were emptied. She felt embarrassed that he had been there to witness this. Giving up her stomach contents was not what she had wanted. She had wanted to figure out where the two missing teenagers were.

Emily turned away from Will. He was already up behind her. He wrapped the blanket around her. Gently he guided her back to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, still clutching the garbage can.

"She killed someone." Emily was in disbelief. Will removed the pail from her clench. He could feel how cold her fingers had gotten.

"You don't look so good." He said. He helped her lay down on the bed.

"I don't …" she started to say. She lay her head down on the pillow.

"You need to rest." Her eyes were sunken with grayish circles below them. Her face pale and empty of emotion. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

She didn't have the strength to answer. She closed her eyes and drifted into a quiet slumber.

* * *

Kate ran into Helen's office. "I got more info." Kate handed Helen a sheet of paper. Written upon this paper were coordinates. "This is where they are shipping 'em. At least this is what Squid was able to give me."

"Thank you." Helen stated taking the paper. She sat down at the computer monitors. She studied the writings on the paper. They looked familiar to her; 40 degrees 46 minutes north by 73 degrees 54 minutes west. She looked this up on her computer to verify what she was thinking. "Hmm." She said out loud when she read the location. La Guardia Airport, NY. "Guess we're headed to New York." She said under her breath.

Helen reached in her pocket for the walkie that she usually kept there. It was no longer located in her pocket. She walked back to the desk covered in papers. She had wanted to straighten it up earlier, but hadn't had the chance. Moving the papers around, she found the walkie talkie. "Will?" She called on it.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Would you please come to my office?" Helen sat in front of the papers. She sorted them and placed them in the correct folder while waiting for Will to arrive. Just about the time she finished sorting the papers, Will arrived at the door of her office.

"What's up?" He said as he sat in the chair opposite her.

"We have a lead on the teens. Kate was given coordinates of where they were supposed to be delivered." Helen showed him the paper.

Will looked at the numbers, not knowing where this was. He looked back at Helen. "Black market?" He asked.

"Looks that way. These are the coordinates for LAX." She told him. "Have you spoken with Emily again?"

"She's resting. She tried to find Sharina again. It wasn't good. I don't think she's slept much." He explained shifting in the chair. "I've been sitting with her while she sleeps. She's woken up several times already and it's only been a couple hours."

"We need to go to New York. We need Emily to see if she can find anything else out regarding their surroundings."

"I'll go talk to her." Will said standing up.

"And Will, I know it difficult to ask her, but it's too important not to."

"I know." He left the room, almost bumping into Sarah and Nikki.

"Helen?" Sarah questioned. "What's going on? Did you find them?" The pair walked into the room.

"We have a solid lead of where they might be moved to." Helen stood up from behind her desk. "It looks as though they are being moved to New York. We will be headed there shortly."

"You'll need me there." Sarah told her.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here with Nikki." Helen disapproved.

"Alright," Sarah looked at Nikki. "We'll stay here. You need to call me though, as soon as you have them."

"Of course I will."

* * * * * * * * * *

Will knocked on the door of Emily's room. He had hoped that she was still sleeping.

"It's open." Came a voice from behind the door.

Will opened the door to see Emily putting her shoes on. "What are you doing?" He questioned. "You need to rest longer."

"No. I'm done." Emily stood up. 'What's going on?"

"Magnus thinks she knows where the kids are being sent. We need to know if they're already on the plane or not." Emily walked through the open door, Will closed it behind her. "I know the last time was horrible, but do you think you can find them again?"

"Yep."

"Thanks." The two walked through the hall silently. Emily kept a step or more behind Will. She followed him to his office. "I think it would be better if we were alone. Sarah doesn't need to know about what Sharina did." They walked into the office and seated themselves.

It was now late in the evening; the buildings outside the sanctuary were lit. Emily took slow breaths and closed her eyes. Searching for a clue of where the two teenagers were.

_The light in the room was bright. No longer stuck in a box, but she couldn't move nonetheless. Faces were blocked by the brightness of the lights. She looked around. Where was she? No sounds, not in the crate. One figure came across the room. There was a sharp pain in her arm. Another needle. The burning feeling had returned in her arm. "Hey, Kid." Said a voice. A hand smacked her in the face. She felt groggy. "Do something kid." The voice commanded. There was no response. She didn't want to do anything. It doesn't matter what they do. She wasn't going to make them happy. A faint sound could be heard. What was that? She listened more intently. A hum of some kind. She could see his face as he came at her. He held something in his hand. A box, what was it? "I said, do something kid!" The man sent an electrical shock through her body. The burning radiated from her side up through her torso, into her head. There was that hum again. What has that? The man came at her again, he was getting impatient. She thought about picking something up. Starring at the light switch the pain still running through her body, the light switch flicked off. _

Emily opened her eyes. "They're hurting him. There was a hum. That's all I could hear. There were some people with Jacob. Think they gave him the same drug they gave Sharina." Emily shivered. "I don't want to look for Sharina." She looked down at her shoes. "But I will. I know it will help."

Once again, Emily bowed her head and breathed in slowly. Will watched her. Her coloring had turned pale, lips tinged purple. As she concentrated, he sat quietly waiting. What could she be seeing? Surely she wasn't seeing another murder in progress.

After a moment or two, Emily opened her eyes. "She's out. All I see is black. She's in pain. I think they hurt her." Emily stated emotionlessly. "This doesn't help." Emily sat quietly for a moment. "I have an idea. But you can't leave, promise you won't leave."

"I promise I'll stay right here with you." Will looked confused.

Chills ran up Emily's back. She shivered. Looking at Will she gently took his hands in hers. Her fingers cold and shaky. With nothing being said, she closed her eyes and lowered her head. Will accompanied her in this movement. He cleared his mind, relaxing as he had done before.

_Walking through a dimly lit hallway, with a clipboard in hand, he looked through each small window before checking off a name. "Mr. Gyer?" A voice came from behind. He turned to find a younger man catching up behind him. "Dr Graves wants the list now."_

_ Looking down at the papers on the clipboard, he pulled out the bottom sheet. "Here." Gyer shoved the paper at the young man, who turned and walked away. Gyer returned to the thought at hand. "What does this one do?" He contemplated? He walked to door 6 and peered in the window. Jacob lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Hands and feet bound. The room was empty and bright. "This one stays." Gyer walked to the door across the hall. Looking in that window he found a blond young teenager sitting at a desk. He was writing in a journal. 'Yep, he's fine." Gyer thought. _

_ He continued down the hallway. He finally came to door 12. Looking through the darkened glass of the window he could see Sharina. She was still curled up on the mattress on the floor. The room was dark. A small smile crossed his face as he watched her rocking back and forth. "She's almost mine." He thought as the smile got larger. He was full of pride. He had concurred her will._

_ His stride became larger as he came to the end of the hallway. Pulling his keys out of his pocket he unlocked his office door. Flipping the light switch on, he entered the book filled room. Books were laying through out the room. Some were open, some closed. They were strewn about the room on the chair, desk and tables. He was happy that he had come this far with these abnormals. Positive he could break them all; he sat back in his chair and placed his feet upon his desk. He placed his hands behind his head and looked around his office. He was proud of what he was doing. He turned to look out the window behind him. Night had crossed the sky; the lights of buildings near him could be seen. Sirens could be heard outside then they faded off in the distance. He turned back to his desk. Leaning forward to finish filling out the papers on the clipboard, he picked up a pen. Sitting on his desk was one piece of unopened mail, address mostly viewable. It was addressed to Frank Gyer, 634 S Mill S…. the rest covered. _


	7. Chapter 7

Emily let go of Will's hands. She opened her eyes slightly. "634 S Mill" She whispered. Her gaze slipped to the side. Her face was blank of emotion. She leaned back in the chair. "Go find them." She said.

He nodded as he stood up. "I'll be right back. You rest." He headed toward Helen's office.

She was on the phone when he got there. "Yes, thank you." She ended her conversation. Looking at Will, she questioned him "Did Emily have any luck?"

"Yes, we have a partial address. 634 S Mill something." Will said stepping into her office. "They're in the same building, locked up. It looks like some kind of old hospital. There's an electrical hum there as well, maybe it's near power lines?" He finished.

Helen looked at him. How could he know what it looked like? "All right, let's see what we can find. Do we know when they are going to move the abnormals?"

"No, Gyer never said anything about that. Only that they have a list of who is going to be moved. There's also some doctor named Graves involved?" He shrugged.

"Graves?" Helen said. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, heard it myself."

"You heard it yourself?" Helen said curiously.

"Yea, Emily took me with her." He paused. "Emily! I need to get back to her. She's not doing good. I think she's exhausted." He turned and rushed back to his office.

Helen was not too far behind him. They entered his office only to find it empty. Emily was no longer there. The two looked at each other. At that instant they heard Kate from down the hallway. "Doc!" She called. "Hey doc!"

Helen headed toward Kate's call. Will following her at her pace. They turned the corner near the elevator to find Kate kneeling next to Emily. She was sitting, leaning up against the wall by the elevator. Emily stared off in the distance. Her eyes glassy with her eyelids drooping. Her pale coloring more prominent. Helen and Will squatted down next to her.

"My god." Helen stated. "She looks exhausted. Let's get her back to her quarters to rest. Emily? Look at me Emily."

Emily's eyes slowly blinked, her breathing was shallow. The trio helped her up and returned her to her quarters.

* * *

The sounds of the city quieted as the evening became night. Helen had found the address in question. The team prepared to acquire the abnormals that were locked in the building in front of them. "You sure Sarah will stay with her?" Will asked Helen quietly.

"Yes, Will. Please stop your worrying. Sarah is quite capable of taking care of Emily." Helen looked at the building in front of her. This would be another adventure to add to her journals.

"Let's go kick some butt." Kate said as she grabbed a cushing gun.

"Tranks only, Kate. I don't want any of the abnormals injured." Helen reminded her. She nodded to the team.

The team entered through the front door. It was unlocked; this seemed easier than it should be to Helen. She signaled for Henry, Kate and Declan to go up through the stairs while she and Will stood guard for the moment. They could hear a whistling sound from beyond the hallway. A large man was walking back to his assigned post, the front desk. Instinctively, Helen pointed her gun at him. He had no time to make any sound before the trank hit him. He lay on the floor, unconscious.

Helen and Will headed to the stairs. They were not going to chance using the elevator. As they reached a new floor, Will would open the door and look down the hallway. It was not the right level. What floor were they on?

Finally they reached the 8th floor. Will immediately recognized the hallway he had previously seen Gyer walking down. The team made their way through the hallway quietly. Peeking in each window as they passed the rooms. Their goal was to make sure the abnormals were safe before opening the doors. The sound of footsteps came from down the hall. Kate turned to face the sound. A woman came around the corner, Kate was ready for her. She fired her weapon and hit the women with the trank before she realized what was happening.

From around the opposite end of the hallway came three men with their own set of weapons. The team began their fire fight. It was quick and quiet. After a few quick moments the only ones standing was that of the sanctuary team. Helen motioned for Declan to hold guard at one end of the hall, Kate the other end. The remaining three headed for the office at the end of the hallway.

Upon reaching the door of Frank Gyer, they found it to be locked. Henry squatted down to unlock the door. They were trying to keep it quiet for sake of the abnormals. He quickly unlocked the doorknob. They entered the room. The books were still lying around the room as Will and Emily had seen previously that day.

"We need to find the keys to the rooms." Helen told them.

"Here!" Will said holding up a set of what looked like 20 keys. "It's probably these."

They headed to the locked doors not knowing what they would find behind them.

Will quickly went through the keys and started unlocking the doors. They were at door 12 first. He knew this was where he saw Sharina earlier. Gently he opened the door.

The room was dark. There was an eerie feeling in the air. The air smelled of a fresh rain. Sharina lay on the mattress as she had before. Helen quickly passed him as she entered the room.

"Sharina?" Her words were gentle and calm. "Sharina, I'm Helen. We're here to take you back to Sarah." Helen bent down next to the young girl. Sharina didn't answer, nor did she move. Helen glided her hand to the girls shoulder. With the greatest of ease she slowly turned her to her back.

Sharina had her hands bound in front of her. Her arms covered in purple and red bruises. Helen checked for a pulse, it was strong and steady. "She's unconscious. Will, get the rest."

Will turned and headed to the other doors. Upon reaching number 6, he saw Jacob still lying on his bed. As he was earlier as well, both hands and feet were bound. He lay staring at the ceiling. Hearing the doorknob turn he closed his eyes.

Will walked into the room, tossed the keys to Henry. "Check the other rooms." He told him as he walked toward Jacob. Will reached down and unbuckled the restraints which held Jacob to his bed. Once all four restraints were removed, Jacob opened his eyes and jumped off the bed. He caught Will off guard. Will stepped back staring at the young man. He towered over Will.

"I won't hurt you. Sarah sent us." Will explained.

Jacob looked confusingly at Will. "Sarah?" He questioned. "Sarah?" he looked toward the door. Instinctively Will noticed that Jacob was unsure of his surroundings. His stance was guarded yet weak.

"Yes, we can take you to her."

"Sharina?" he questioned.

"She's in another room. Magnus is with her." Will walked toward the teen. "It's ok." His hand guided the young man toward the door. "Come on." He continued.

Out in the hallway the team gathered themselves. They had found four abnormals, the rest were already gone. Among Jacob and Sharina were two other teenage boys. The young blond boy that had been seen on the video they had previously seen and the other had long black hair which hung in his face.

"Let's get out of here before anyone else returns." Helen said.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sarah slept in the chair next to Emily's bed. She hadn't been asleep long when her cell phone started to ring. Sleepily she opened her eyes, reached into her pocket and answered her phone. "'ello?" She said in a shaky voice.

She listened intently to Helen's voice on the other end. Her eyes opened wide and her face lit up. They had been found. "Thank you so much Helen." Was all she could manage to say. Tears filled her eyes as she hung up her phone.

She saw that Emily was still resting in her bed. She headed out the door towards Nikki's room. Once reaching the door, she didn't bother to knock. She walked into the room, flipped the light on. "Nikki." Excitement filled her voice. "Nikki, Helen found them."

Nikki sat up with a start. "She did? Are they ok? When will they be here?" Nikki climbed out of bed and embraced Sarah. They were both wide awake now, even though it was only around 2am. The halls of the Sanctuary were quiet. They headed toward Helen's office, waiting their arrival.

Not long after they had seated themselves by the fire, Big Foot entered the room. He grunted "Infirmary. Follow me." He led Sarah and Nikki to where the entire group would be returning. Their wait wasn't too long, when they started hearing noises coming from beyond the infirmary doors.

The first to enter the room was Jacob, walking next to Henry. Jacob saw Sarah and Nikki waiting for them in the room. He looked at Sarah longingly; a small smile came across his face. He walked to her, towering over her tiny frame, he hugged her tight. Nikki joined them and the three of them rejoiced together. "Where's Sharina?" Nikki asked him.

He turned to look at the door. "Helen's with her."

They watched as the rest of the group came into the infirmary. Will walked with the other two young men, followed by Kate. Helen finally entered the room pulling a gurney. Declan was pushing it into the room. Laying on the gurney was Sharina. She was still unconscious.

"Helen?" Sarah questioned. "What happened?"

Helen and Declan brought Sharina over to the medical equipment. "I'm not sure, we need to run tests."

Sarah walked to Sharina; she placed he hand upon the young girl's. Her arms were bruised with puncture marks. Sarah bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'm here baby, you'll be ok." She squeezed her hand slightly. Unexpectantly, Sharina's fingers moved in Sarah's hand. A warm smile crossed Sarah's face. "I knew you were still here with me."

The room bustled with everyone moving about. Helen checked all four of the teenagers they had rescued. None seemed to have any ill affects. Sharina slowly woke up. Helen found that she had been heavily sedated earlier in the day.

* * * * * * * * * *

Everyone was settled, the sun began to peek through the morning clouds. Will yawned stretching his arms wide. No one had realized it was early morning. It must be time for breakfast soon.

Will wandered down the hall toward the guest quarters. His thoughts turned to Emily. She should have gotten a good night's sleep. Once he reached her door, he noticed it was ajar. Opening the door completely, he saw that the room was empty. "She must be eating or in the library." Will turned to search for his friend.

Noticing the chair was occupied in the library as usual, he walked toward the high back leather chair near the fireplace. Emily usually sat here reading. Will pulled up the matching chair and sat by her. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, tear streaks marked her cheeks. She flinched when he sat down.

"Hey." Will started. "Thought you'd be sleeping."

She tugged her sleeves of her sweatshirt down to her hands. "Hey," She quietly replied. She looked deep into the fire.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Few hours, I guess."

"We found Jacob and Sharina."

She continued to look at the fire. "I'm glad."

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders pulling them tighter into herself. "Is she ok? I saw Sharina come in on a stretcher."

"Yes, Magnus ran some tests. She's been heavily sedated and a little dehydrated, but she'll be ok." He shifted himself in the chair. "What about you?" He reached to touch her hand; she instinctively pulled away and turned her head away from him. He reached farther and took her hand. Pulling the sleeve of her sweatshirt up her arm, he could see that she had been scratching her arm again. Gently he pulled the sleeve back to its original place. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I'm just tired, that's all. I'm fine." She tried to shake off his questions. "I'm afraid to sleep."

Will stood up, reached his hand out to her. "Come on. I have an idea."

* * * * * * * * * *

Will sat reading silently in the chair alongside her bed. Emily lay on her bed, sleeping. He had promised her to wake her if she was having another bad dream. She was finally resting, with the help of meditation and medication. Day turned to afternoon, afternoon into night.

Emily opened her eyes slowly. The room was dark but she could see his figure in the chair beside her. She grabbed her covers and snuggled back down to sleep.

The sun crept into the room through the drapes. Emily turned toward the chair, expecting to see Will still there sleeping. She jolted up when she saw he was no longer there. "Will?" She said.

"Hmm, down here." He said. He was on the floor next to her bed, covered in a blanket. He sat up, stretched and moved into the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Emily smiled. "Thanks." She sat up in bed, feeling refreshed finally.

* * *

The hum of the sanctuary had returned to a peaceful state. Sarah and her kids had returned to their home in New City. Sarah knew that the kids needed to return to a normal routine and get back home as soon as possible. New to her group was the young man with the white blond hair that had originally teleported Jacob and Sharina away from her. He chose to go by the name Wes, although they weren't sure if that was his real name.

Helen stood in the doorway with Emily. They had come to see everyone.

"Please come in." Sarah said answering the door. "Guys!" She yelled. "Company!"

Each member of the family came into the living room. Emily smiled sweetly, happy to see that her work was worth all that she had gone through.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet the rest of my kids." Sarah said facing the teenagers in her household. "Jacob, Wes, Sharina, this is Emily. She helped Helen find you."

Wes reached out his hand to shake hers. "Nice to meet you." He said in a southern accent.

"Thank you." Sharina moved closer to Emily and gave her a tight hug… "Thank you so much." She cried.

Jacob stood back from the group. He was the last to acknowledge Emily. He slowly walked to her, lowered himself to her height "thank you for bringing us home Emily." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Emily looked at the family gathered in the living room of the house. She realized that even though she had shared thoughts and memories with these teenagers, each life was more than worth it. How could she give this up?


	8. Chapter 8

Henry sat in the tech lab behind the monitors on the table. The morning had been full of simple work for him. The EM shield was working at 100%. There were no problems with the main computer system. He was catching up on small projects he had created for himself to do.

He looked up from the comic he was enthralled in when he heard Emily knock on the wall as she walked in. "Oh hey, Emily. What can I do for you?"

"Will said you might have the time to help me. I'm trying to access my email, but just can't seem to get it working right." In her hands she held a closed laptop. Her gaze met his for only a split second.

"Sure, let's take a look." He smiled. She brought the laptop over to him and opened it. He fiddled with it a little. "hmm. Have you done a virus check lately?"

"I haven't turned it on since before I got here." She looked down at her hands. "Figured I'd better at least look at my email."

"Ok." He typed commands into the laptop. "What's this?" He questioned. There was a folder on her desktop, sitting in the middle of the screen.

"Don't know." She was as confused as he was.

He double clicked on the folder. What appeared to both of them was a man talking into a camera. Emily starred at the video.

"I know who you are." The man walked around the room, making sure to show off different articles of furniture and items on shelves within the room. "As you can see, I'm a step ahead of you. There's no where to run. I will find you." The video stopped abruptly.

Emily took a step back. Tears welled up in her eyes. There was a look of pure terror on her face. Shaking her head she backed up into the shelf behind them.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

She couldn't answer him. She moved toward the door of the tech lab. "Thanks Henry." She said leaving the room. Her heart raced. Where could she go that was safe?

Searching the hallways of the Sanctuary, Emily wanted to find a place to go. Somewhere safe. She headed to the library. This had been her refuge since she arrived six weeks earlier. She entered the large room and headed straight for the chair by the fireplace. This was her favorite place to think. She sunk in the soft leather chair pulling her knees to her chest tears began to stream down her cheeks.

* * * * * * * * * *

Henry quickly closed the laptop, picked it up and left the tech lab. Heading toward Helen's office, he walked quickly. Unsure of why this video caused such fear in Emily. "Doc?" He said as he entered her office.

Helen was sitting behind her desk, reading a large leather bound book. "Yes, Henry? What can I help you with?" she said looking up from the book.

"Emily asked me to help her with her laptop. We found this video. She freaked and ran out." Henry walked to her desk to show her the video on the laptop.

After watching the video clip, Helen closed her book and stood up. "Thank you Henry." Helen left her office searching for Emily. She headed to Will's office first since it was closest. Will was working on files at his desk. It had been a quite morning in the Sanctuary. "Have you seen Emily?" Helen asked him.

"Not since breakfast. Sorry. Anything wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. If you see her please let her know I'm looking for her."

"Sure." He went back to his work.

Helen walked through the corridors of the Sanctuary. It was a peaceful day. Everyone was relaxing, waiting for their next journey. They never knew when they would have time to catch up on basic paperwork.

Helen found Emily in the library. She walked to the chair next to her. "Mind if I join you?" She asked sitting in the chair.

Looking up from the fire, Emily responded with a quiet "Sure."

"Henry showed me the video on your laptop. Can you tell me about it?"

"Nothing to tell. Just someone from my past." She shrugged looking back at the fire.

"I see." Helen knew that her friend was not ready to talk about this. "How have you been sleeping lately? Has it gotten any better?"

"Yea, a little."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know when you got here you weren't sleeping well at all."

"I'm fine, Helen, really." Emily stated. "I just came in here to be alone. To think."

"I see. Would you rather I leave?"

Emily looked at Helen. She had concern in her face for her friend. "No," She answered. "That's alright."

Helen stretched her legs to face the fire better. "This has always been a wonderful place to think. I remember coming in here often to search for answers. It must be the peace of the library."

"I love it in her. Especially by the fire." Emily turned to face Helen. "Thanks Helen. For all you've done. When you first told me about the Sanctuary, I wasn't too sure about it. But this place is really amazing."

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve." Helen smiled. "That's why we think of it as home."

Emily smiled. "Yea, I can see why. I do feel that I'm freeloading though. Is there anything around here that I can help with?"

"I'm sure we can find something for you." Helen noticed that Emily was finally making eye contact during their discussion.

"Well, as you could see I'm not technically savvy like Henry." Emily smiled. "You can tell he's the geek of the house." She snickered.

Helen gave a light laugh at her comment. "Yes, Henry does a wonderful job." She paused. "How many books have you devoured in here?"

"Dunno. Maybe 7 or 8. I'm a slow reader."

"Not bad." Helen snickered. She sat upright in the chair. "I need to return to my work. I'll be in my office if you need anything." She stood and gently placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Will's in his office if you feel like talking to him."

"Thanks Helen. I'll be fine." Emily said touching her friend's hand back.

* * *

Will walked into Helen's office with several papers in his hands. "Magnus," he started, "Kate and I are going into New City to get some supplies. Need anything?"

Helen looked up at her young protégé. "What are you up to?" She asked him, she cocked her head slightly.

"Nothing. I just needed to get a few things." He smirked at her.

"Then, no thank you Will. I'm almost done with my research on a rare species of telepath. It's quite intriguing. The New York Sanctuary has just completed their intake files on him. I would like to go meet with him sometime soon. It seems that this abnormal had multiple genetic abnormalities."

"Well, then I'll let you finish your research." He said turning back to the door. "We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Very well."

Will and Kate headed out of the Sanctuary. Will driving into Old City. Kate wanted to stop and pick up a few things of her own.

"Coffee sounds good." Will suggested.

"Sure, whatever." Kate didn't mind getting out of the Sanctuary for a short time.

They entered a small coffee house and quickly recognized Nikki standing behind the counter. She saw them walk in as well. Walking over to the other person behind the counter, she quietly told her that she would be right back.

"Will! Kate!" She exclaimed walking around the counter. She was overjoyed to see them. They reacquainted each other with a hug.

"I didn't know this is the shop you worked at." Will said. "It's so good to see you. You look good."

"You get your coffee; I'm going over a couple stores. Back in a few." Kate stated as she turned around and left the shop. She didn't really want coffee.

After purchasing a large coffee, Will sat with Nikki at a small table. "How is everyone doing?" He asked.

"It's slowly getting better. Thanks." Nikki replied.

Will took a long drink from his coffee. "I'm glad to hear that. It's good that you're back to work."

"Yea," She said. "I'm sorry Will; I've already taken my break today. I need to get back to work. I'm glad you stopped in though. You should more often." She smiled sweetly at him.

"That's alright; it was good to see you." He stood up and gave Nikki a warm hug. She was doing much better than the last time he saw her. Dealing with what she had been through, must have been difficult.

Will left the coffee shop and headed toward the car. Placing his coffee on the roof of the vehicle, he reached into his pocket to get the keys. Kate was not back yet; he would have to wait for her to return.

As he reached down to unlock the door, a hand came from behind. It engulfed his mouth, covering it with a cloth. The smell was nauseating, however, it didn't last. His head spun as his world became black.

Kate returned to the car to see the coffee cup atop the roof. The keys dangled in the door lock. Will was no where to be seen. "Not good." She said removing the keys. She pulled her cell from her pocket and placed the bag she was carrying on the roof of the car next to Will's coffee.

"Yes, Kate?" Helen answered.

"Have you heard from Will?" Kate asked looking around the street.

"No I haven't. He's supposed to be with you, has something happened?"

"He's gone." She said blatantly. "The key was in the car door but Will's not here."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, thought I'd find you here." Henry said walking into the library holding Emily's laptop.

Emily looked up from the book she was reading.

Henry walked to the table where she was sitting, pulled out a chair and joined her. "I finished going through your computer. Got it defragged and debugged. It seems to be working fine now." He said placing the laptop in front of them. "Oh, and I set up your internet connection too. Now you can check your mail."

"Thanks Henry." Emily said opening it. She pulled up her email account.

"Girl! How long has it been since you've checked your email?" Henry said noticing her mailbox had several hundred unopened emails in it.

"Since before I got here." She stated. Emily scrunched her eyebrows. "Hmm, what?" She questioned. She opened an email to find there was a video clip in it.

"Who's that from?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure."

She clicked on the video. It was the same man from the earlier video. He was in the same room, walking around with the camera as he spoke to it. "Do I have your attention?" Was all he said. Immediately, Emily stood up and started to pace. She started to itch.

* * * * * * * *

Kate went back into the coffee shop where Nikki worked. Maybe he was in there? She looked around, no luck. She asked Nikki, who hadn't seen him since he left only 20 minutes prior. Kate searched the area, but was unable to find any information or anyone who had seen him. She pulled her cell out and called Helen back, needing to let her know of her search.

"Henry" Helen called on the walkie talkie.

"Yea Doc?" He replied.

"I need you to trace Will's cell phone. He seems to be missing."

"Will do." Henry stood up from the table in the library. "Gotta go." He told Emily as he left the room.

Emily had heard their conversation. She knew she could "look" for him.

* * * * * * * *

Helen stood up from her desk as Henry entered her office. "Any luck Henry?" She asked.

"I found his cell signal. I gave Kate the coordinates already. She's going to check it out." He said. "Do we know what happened?"

"No, I haven't heard anything. Kate hasn't heard anything either." She turned to the monitors. Studying them carefully, as if they would give her the answer to where their lost teammate was.

Kate and Declan were out in New City trying to find out any information on what happened to Will. During this time Helen ran several scenarios through the computer and Henry searched footage from the surveillance cameras from the police department. It had been already been a few hours since Kate had notified them of Will's disappearance.

Emily stood in the doorway of Helen's office. "Helen, what can I do to help?" She asked.

Helen looked at Emily. "Can you look for him?"

"I have" She said walking to the couch. "The last time I tried, he was not awake. That was about 15 minutes ago. I will try again though." She sat on the couch. "All I know is that he was cold."

Helen sat down next to Emily. "Well, that's a start. What else can you tell me from what you saw?"

"Nothing. I won't give up though. I know he'll wake up." Emily looked at her hands. She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. Helen stayed seated by her.

_Opening her eyes, the room was dark. The only light came from the crack below the door. Seeing through Will's eyes, she could now understand what a profiler really does. Walking from one end to the other, nothing could be seen. He kept his hand along the wall to help keep his balance. The wall was definitely concrete. The room was barren of furniture. Stepping slowly, he traced the wall with his hand until he found a corner. He did this through out the room. He found nothing on the floor and nothing on the walls. Sitting back against the wall opposite the door, he waited. "Emily," he whispered. "I don't know if you're here with me but I'm hoping you are. I don't know where I am. There's nothing here. No one's been in." He sat quietly in the room. He noticed he was no longer wearing his shoes or his jacket. The light began to dim. He would have to wait._

"Doc, there's nothing on any footage" Henry said as he walked back into Helen's office. Helen was sitting at her desk while Emily was still on the couch. Her eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. "She looking for him?" He asked.

"She's been like this for an hour now." Helen nodded. "I'm guessing she hasn't seen anything to tell us where he is yet."

* * * * * * *

The sun was going down. The Sanctuary team came together in Helen's office. Nothing had been learned in the 4 hours since Will's disappearance. Helen sat on the couch next to Emily and Kate. Declan stood behind a chair and Henry sat in the chair nearest to the fireplace.

"So where do we go from here?" Kate asked.

"We've taken every road available and have found absolutely nothing thus far. We'll just have to keep doing what we're already doing." Helen turned to Emily. "Emily?" She touched her hand.

Emily was still with Will. She had been with him for about 3 hours already. She had seen nothing new. She could feel Helen's hand on hers. Opening her eyes, she saw everyone in the room staring at her. Automatically, she looked down at the floor.

"You're freezing." Helen said to her. "Henry, go get a blanket for her." He nodded and left the room to get a blanket. "Emily, did you learn anything from the time you were with Will?"

"He's been awake, that's why I stayed. There's nothing to give me a clue of where he is or who took him." She began to itch knowing everyone was counting on her again. She tried not to scratch her arms since she had already done so earlier in the day when she saw the video in her email. "I know he's in a room. It's dark and empty. It feels cold and damp; the walls are cement, like a basement. There's only one door with only a little light coming in from under it. Nothing else though. He's not hurt. He's cold and tired." She paused. "I need to go back."

"I think you need to rest and eat a little first." Helen told her, wrapping the blanket around her that Henry retuned with.

Emily yawned, "Ok," She snuggled in the blanket. She was extremely cold.

"Hey Emily," Henry said changing the subject. "Did you ever figure out who that was on the video?"

"Just someone from my past." She said.

"What video?" Helen asked. Kate and Declan excused themselves to get something to eat. Henry stayed with Helen and Emily.

Henry explained to Helen about the second video of the man in the apartment in Emily's email. Helen could see that Emily was becoming very anxious about this conversation. She had begun scratching her arms and rocking to try to sooth herself. "Emily?" Helen questioned. "Who is he?"

"Someone I helped put in prison a long time ago." She answered. "He was released the week before I called you." She couldn't bear to look at either of them. The truth about her leaving her home was coming out finally. "I couldn't stay there. He called me." She stood up, still wrapped in the blanket and paced the floor. Her breathing was rapid and she could feel her heart throbbing inside her. Her face became pale.

"Oh, no you don't. You need to calm down." Helen told her. She stood up, grabbed both her hands and pulled Emily back to the couch. "Now, sit down. Breathe slow and deep." She ordered.

Emily followed the orders of her friend. Her breathing became more relaxed; however she still itched and fought the temptation to scratch her arms.

"What was in the videos that scare you so much?"

Henry sat across from them in a chair.

Emily looked at Helen then at Henry. She had been afraid to tell anyone, but knew that she must now. She took a long breath looked directly into Helen's eyes. "He was in my apartment."

"Were there any more videos?" Helen asked.

Emily nodded slowly. She had seen several emails from the same address which included an attachment. She knew it was him now.

"Emily, while we're waiting to hear any information about Will, I think you need to take a look at those videos. Meet the demon of yours face to face." She stood back up, walked to her computer. "Let's look at those videos then."

Emily walked over, fearing what she would see. Just knowing that he had been in her apartment made her not want to return to it, ever. She sat next to Helen by the computers and brought up her email.

"I'll be back, gonna get some food. You two want anything?" Henry asked standing up excusing himself from the room.

Emily shook her head along with Helen. She knew she couldn't eat right now. The pair pulled up her email account and saw that there were 75 emails from the same account. They started from the beginning. Helen was hoping that this would use up some time while they waited to hear from other sources about Will's location.

After viewing a few more video clips, Helen turned to Emily. "Tell me why you're so afraid." She asked.

"Helen, these videos," she paused. "They're in my apartment. He was in my apartment." Tears welled up in her eyes, trickled down her cheeks and didn't seem to stop. "I can't watch these anymore." She became extremely upset. Emily abruptly stood up and walked from the room. Leaving Helen to finish watching the videos.

Emily returned to her quarters, hoping no one would need to look for her for a while. She wanted to return to Will and make sure he was still alright. Taking her shoes off, she sat in the middle of her bed. She wrapped herself in the bedding as she knew she would be cold when she was done. She closed her eyes and returned to her friend.

_The room was even colder and darker than before. Will lie on the concrete floor, waiting. No one had come in. He's been gone for what seemed like days. "Emily, I know you're with me." He whispered several times. Suddenly, the door cracked open slowly. There was a form standing there. It looked more like a shadow since the only lighting was behind it. The shadow placed a bowl and water bottle on the floor just inside the room. The door closed. He heard several locks closing to keep him contained in the room. Will walked slowly over to the bowl and water. He was very thirsty, but leery of what was put in front of him to consume. _

_ "Did you see the stairs?" he said again to himself. "I'm below ground. That's a start." Will opened the water and took a small drink. He savored the water and drank it sparingly, since he did not know when he would receive more. _

Back in Helen's office, she had gone through most of the videos in Emily's email when Kate, Henry and Declan returned to her office.

"Anything?" Kate asked. She wanted to go back to the streets and look for Will. She felt helpless sitting inside the Sanctuary and not out looking.

"I'm almost done with these videos in Emily's email. I can understand why she's afraid of him." Helen opened the next video.

The surroundings had changed as well as the camera. It was an inferred video. The room was dark. The camera was positioned in the corner of the room; however, the view covered about 90% of the room.

The door opened. A man came in dragging another man. The room was too dark to see any faces clearly. The shadowed man pulled off the other's shoes and jacket. He then went through the unconscious man's pockets, pulling out any money and his cell phone. The video went into static, it was the end.

They looked at each other. Helen was the first to speak. "Go get Emily." She ordered to Kate.

"On my way." Kate left the room.

"We need to find where this video came from. Henry, that's up to you." Helen's mind was running at full speed. "Declan, I want you to find out who this guy is in these videos. I'm sure you'll find a match with this man in the other new one."

Within a few minutes Kate had reached Emily's quarters. Knocking on the door, she wasn't sure if Emily would be sleeping or not. There was no answer. Kate opened the door.

"Emily, the Doc wants you." She said seeing Emily sitting on the bed. She didn't move. "Emily?" Kate walked to her touching her on the shoulder. "Come on Emily. It's in the videos."

Emily slowly returned to her room. She turned to see Kate behind her. "What?" She muttered confused.

"Doc wants you." Kate said tugging at her arm.

The two headed back to Helen's office. Emily brought the blanket she had wrapped around her.

Kate entered Helen's office first. Behind her Emily walked slowly through the door. She was still wrapped in the large blanket from her bed. Her lips were tinged purple and she was shivering.

"Emily, this man in the video," Helen started. "I believe he's the one who is holding Will."

Emily's gaze faded to the widow. "Why do you think that?"

"Look at this video." Helen replayed the video for her to watch. "Is this what you saw?"

As Emily watched the video clip, she knew this was the room Will was in. She watched this man drag Will's drugged body into the room. "There's a couple more after that one." Helen told her starting the next clip. In this clip they could see Will's figure sitting up against the back wall. They could hear faint whispers coming from him, but could not distinguish what he was saying. At the fourth clip they saw the man bringing food to him with a water bottle. Emily shrank back recognizing this as what she had seen about an hour before when she was with Will.

"That's him." She said. "I was with him then. He was whispering to me." She looked down at the table in front of her. She knew what she needed to do to find where they were, she needed to find the man in the video. She walked to the leather chair by fireplace. Staying wrapped in the blanket she sat down.

"Wait. Before you go back to Will, I need you to tell me everything you know about the man that has him." Helen said.

Emily looked at Helen. "His name is James Roberson. He kidnapped a little girl in 1988. I helped the police find her. I'm sure he blames me for everything. He was released from prison the week before I got here. Like I told you before, he called me. I got scared and left. I didn't think he would follow me." She paused. "I'm going to find him, so we can find Will."

_Opening her eyes she could see a computer monitor in front of her. Typed on the monitor were directions: Emily – I have your friend. I will trade only for YOU. Your life for his. 5am 24 Wood St, Old City. I know you won't be alone, but his life depends on YOU._

Emily opened her eyes. "I didn't see anything. He's sleeping." Emily stood up from the chair. "I think I'm going to get some rest." She kept herself wrapped in the blanket and headed toward her room.

* * * * * * * *

Sneaking out of the Sanctuary would not be easy. Emily knew they would see her, but was hoped that she would have enough of a head start. She had found a GPS unit in Henry's tech lab. All she wanted to do was make sure that Will was safe.

Heading out the front door was the only way she knew to get out to the main gate. Why she hadn't studied the interior works of the Sanctuary she didn't know. Now she regretted it. She had typed the address into the GPS and headed toward Old City. She hadn't been out of the Sanctuary but twice while here.

During this time, Helen did see her leave on the monitors in her office. The security cameras saw everything. Helen, Henry and Kate gathered their things and left the Sanctuary. Emily was walking, so they were sure they could find her.

Upon finding the building on Wood Street, Emily wondered what she would find inside. It had 2 stories, broken windows on the outside and looked like it had been condemned for years. She took a deep breath and walked toward the half open door. Kate spotted her as they turned the corner. The streets were barren of cars and people. It was early morning; the sun was beginning to come up.

She stepped into the building to find the interior looked as run down as the outside. There was little light in the room. She saw a figure standing in the hallway. She recognized it to be Roberson. She tried to stay calm, although the itching on her arms increased.

"Glad to see you got the message." He said taking a step toward her.

"Let Will go." She demanded.

"Oh, that's his name." He walked to her; she kept still, only moving her eyes to follow his movements. "Don't worry about him. He'll be just fine." He teased. "As for you, I'm not sure." He pressed something in the small of her back. "Move!"

Outside Helen and Kate were standing by the front door listening. Helen motioned at Kate. Kate shoved the door all the way open as Helen moved into the doorway. They could see Roberson walking toward the back of the building with Emily in front of him. They could see that one hand was guiding her while the other was pressed in the small of her back.

Emily was terrified. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. She itched everywhere. She could feel an anxiety attack beginning. Her chest felt as if someone was squeezing it and not letting go to get any air in her lungs. She fought to stay conscious. She struggled to walk along with Roberson. He pushed her out the back door.

Kate found a moment when his hand came away from her back as they walked down the stairs. Kate took that moment to fire her weapon. He fell forward on to Emily. With her head spinning already, she collapsed.

* * * * * * * * *

Emily woke to find herself in the infirmary of the Sanctuary. Her head was fuzzy and right side hurt. She felt a hand on hers. Looking down at her side, she saw Will with his on the bed by her side, his hand laying on hers. She smiled, picked her hand up and rubbed his head gently.

Will slowly opened his eyes to find Emily staring at him. "Hey," He said. "Glad to see you're up."

Helen walked over toward her bed. She was wearing her long white lab coat. She looked down at Emily. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. What happened?" She asked. "Did I have another panic attack?"

"Well, yes and no." Will replied.

"We saw you leave the Sanctuary and followed you. Kate shot Roberson and he fell on you. Unfortunately, the knife he had on you penetrated through your jacket. You were injured slightly. It only went in about an inch, the damage was not major. You have a few stitches, that's about all." Helen stated.

"Roberson?" She asked looking at Will.

"You don't have to worry about him again." He replied.

"Will, I'm sorry. It was all my fault." She was getting upset.

"Emily, it's not your fault. I'm fine." Will reassured her.

"You need to rest. Later today I'll let you go back to your room to rest, for now you need to stay here." Helen told her.

"Thank you Helen." Emily looked at Will. "I'm glad you're OK." She smiled at him.

Will raised her hand in his and gently placed a kiss on it.

FIN

*** Thank you for reading my first long fic. I really want to thank everyone who has given me reviews on the previous chapters.


End file.
